


I love you

by mlmtozier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: At the farm, F/M, Glaggie - Freeform, Glaggie Oneshot, Glenn Rhee - Freeform, Maggie Greene - Freeform, Oneshot, the walking dead - Freeform, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmtozier/pseuds/mlmtozier
Summary: this was supposed to be "I love you" "Pathetic" because that's what the prompt was but i can not see maggie being mean to glenn and saying it's pathetic that he loves her so it's essentially the first time they say they love each other except i wrote it
Relationships: Maggie Greene & Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Kudos: 13





	I love you

Glenn had thought about it the whole way back to the farm. He was in danger and he only thought about Maggie. He wanted to see her again. He realized he loved her. He knew it was quick but no one knew when their last day would be anymore.

Maggie, on the other hand, knew she loved Glenn. She had taken a liking to him the first time he showed up to the farm. But she couldn't get any closer to him. Their one time sleeping together was the end of whatever they had going on. She couldn't take Glenn away from his friends, and she couldn't leave Hershel and Beth.

"Maggie!" Glenn interrupted her train of thought, opening the door to the house and slamming it shut.

"Glenn," she answered back, letting her hand fall to her side when she realized she had been biting her nails. She never bit her nails before, but new habits began for everyone in these times. "Are you okay?" She felt herself grow worried when she saw Glenn's face. He looked scared. She rushed over to him, holding his face in her hands. Everything in her told her to keep her distance but she couldn't.

"Maggie," he repeated himself, putting a hand to her cheek. "I love you." He nervously smiled, hoping for a positive response. He knew it was likely she'd turn him down and call him pathetic, but he still hoped. 

Maggie half-expected herself to give in and push him away, but she didn't. "I love you too," she said back, her voice quiet. She broke into a grin and pulled Glenn close, kissing him.

After the pulled away, Glenn held her close, their foreheads touching. It felt right, to both of them. They both knew that whatever they were going to go through, they were going to go through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them that is all


End file.
